When Gordo and Lizzie get to close!
by CanadianBoarderMan
Summary: When Lizzie and Gordo are alone in Gordos house for a few days what will happen? Please review I need help editing.
1. The first encounter or was it

Chapter One  
  
There was only 3 weeks left before Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda had to go back to school and the end of summer break. Miranda wasn't back from Mexico yet and would be back for 2 weeks. Gordos parents decided to go to Canada and leave Gordo home alone for a week.  
  
"Where are you two going?"  
  
"We have decided to go for a vacation just the two of us."  
  
"So where are you going on this trip of yours"  
  
"We are going to Vancouver Canada."  
  
"WOW! That is cool. Be sure to bring me something back."  
  
"We will son. See you in a week."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Gordos parents walked out of the Gordons front door, went to the car, loaded up and went off to the airport. Gordo ran upstairs and called Lizzie.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"What's up Gordo?"  
  
"Nothing much except my parents went to Canada for the week leaving the house to myself."  
  
"That is awesome!"  
  
"Well why don't you come over and we can talk a bit more."  
  
"Maybe we can even go to the Digital Beam and get a bite to eat."  
  
Lizzie ran down stairs and asked her mum if she could go. Jo said it was okay, so Lizzie ran upstairs and got on her slutiest thing. She secretly has obsessed over Gordo since the 3rd grade. Lizzie then put a coat on so her mum and dad wouldn't see what she had on. Lizzie ran down stairs and got a couple bucks from her mum for diner. She bolted out the door and ran to Gordos house.  
  
When Lizzie got there it took Gordo a while to get to the door. He came with a picture in his hand of Lizzie. His zipper was undone and his shirt ruffled.  
  
"Sorry for the wait I was in the bathroom."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"Can I take your coat?"  
  
"Ya that would be great."  
  
Gordo was surprised when she took off the coat to see what she had chosen to wear. As Gordo took Lizzies coat to the closet her inhaled the essence of the coat.  
  
"So it feels like I haven't seen you since we got back from Rome."  
  
"That's because we haven't"  
  
"Well we did just get back last week."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"So what do you want to do."  
  
"I don't know how about poker."  
  
"Ok. I will go get the cards."  
  
Gordo went up to his room and got the cards and was back downstairs in a flash.  
  
"To make this more interesting lets make it strip poker."  
  
"Ok. We both don't know how to play and way so it wont be a problem."  
  
"I will go deal first."  
  
"That's fine with me I don't know how to any way."  
  
They started of having fun and laughing but as the game progressed it became more. intense. The tenth hand had stripped them both down to Gordo in his boxers and Lizzie in her bra and thong. Gordo won the 11th hand, which meant that Lizzie was down to just a thong. As Lizzie took off her bra Gordo became memorized.  
  
There was an awkward silence and then the phone rang. It was Lizzies mum, she said that Lizzie need to come home for dinner and Gordo was invited to. So Lizzie and Gordo hurried to put their cloths back on. On the way back they decided that nothing happened between them and they would go back to being just friends. Even though secretly the still were obsessed over each other. 


	2. The first real night alone

Chapter 2  
  
Lizzie woke up noticing that everything that just happened was a dream. Just then the doorbell rang and she ran down stairs. It was Gordo and he was here for diner. Lizzie forgot that she invited Gordo over for dinner and then took a nap. Lizzie put her hair into a sloppy ponytail and headed down stairs. For dinner they were having steak and mashed potatoes.  
  
"This again! We had this 2 days ago."  
  
"Well we had a lot of left over meat."  
  
"And what do you mean again I love this kind of food."  
  
"Gordo, I had the weirdest dream just now! I dreamed that your parents left and went to Canada for a week."  
  
"My parents did leave for Canada this morning, wait I haven't told you yet. How did you know!"  
  
"I don't know. But that's really weird"  
  
Lizzie just finished her diner in peace without another word. The whole time she sat there wondering why she dreamed. After diner Gordo and Lizzie went up to Lizzie's room.  
  
"Maybe you can see the future Lizzie McGuire"  
  
"What? Oh ya maybe."  
  
"Are you feeling ok."  
  
"Ya I just fine but I am feeling really tired."  
  
"I have to go any way. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
It was in that time that she realized her true feelings for Gordo. She was not only obsessed him but madly in love with David Gordon, She feel asleep in bliss. The next day Lizzie woke up took a shower and went down stairs. There was a note:  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
Your dad and I had to go back east for family reasons. Matt is at Lanny's house until we get back. You can have Gordo over but now parties. I MEAN IT. Even though I know you won't. I left $100 on the counter for you use it wisely.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mum and Dad  
  
Lizzie was so excited about this. Home alone for four days she was once again in bliss. The first thing she did was call Gordo to tell him and ask if he wanted to come over.  
  
"He Gordo Guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My parents are gone for the next four days and I have the house to myself."  
  
"That is sweet," exaggerated Gordo.  
  
"So do you want to come over for the night?" Hoped Lizzie.  
  
"Sure I will be there in a minute after I pack."  
  
They hung up and Lizzie couldn't wait for Gordo's arrival." 


	3. Together at Last

Chapter 3  
  
Gordo showed up about half an hour after they hung up. Lizzie was so excited she was sitting in anticipation the whole time. The door rang and Lizzie ran straight to the door.  
  
"Hey! Gordo what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. You?"  
  
"Just waiting for you."  
  
"Well what are we going to do tonight."  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do."  
  
"Hang out with you."  
  
"Well let's start watching t.v."  
  
Lizzie walked over to the television and turned it on. They sat there until about lunchtime then got up and went to the kitchen. Gordo realized that there wasn't anything to eat. Lizzie remembered that there was $100 on the counter. They grabbed it, ran out the front door and down the street. They decided to go to Bunker Hill Burger Hill. The got two burger and one large chocolate milkshake. It wasn't long until the bra-stuffing slut came.  
  
"Damn that is all and right in the world"  
  
"Its ok I have an idea. My friends brother works here hold on."  
  
"Gordo got up and went to the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later and sits down."  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"You'll see as soon as Kate orders."  
  
Five minutes after Kate comes in she orders her food. 10 minutes later the waiter comes out with a silver platter. When the waiter took the top off you could hear a scream a mile around.  
  
"Gordo did you set that up."  
  
"Yep. Funny right?"  
  
"Funny, that's right." That was hysterical.  
  
Kate ran out the door and went home, while Lizzie and Gordo finished their meal in peace. After paying for the meal Lizzie and Gordo went to Blockbuster and picked up 8 Crazy Nights. Went back to Lizzie's house and put in the movie. When they got back to the McGuire's house Lizzie got some popcorn while Gordo went out the Garage and grabbed some cokes. When he got back inside he went to the family room and sent the drinks down. He went into the kitchen walked up behind Lizzie and whispered:  
  
"I love you Lizzie McGuire!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, is the popcorn ready?"  
  
~ Beep ~  
  
"Now its is."  
  
"I will get it ready and you can go sit down."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lizzie went back to the family room and opened up a coke. Gordo then poured the hot steaming bag of popcorn into a bowl he got from the cupboard. He walked back to the family room and Gordo saw Lizzie crawled up in a ball on the coach. He walked over, handed Lizzie the popcorn, grabbed a coke and sat down on the Lazy-Boy. Gordo picked up the remote to the DVD player and pressed play. During the movie 98% of the time Gordo could not keep his eyes off Lizzie. When the movie was over Gordo realized that Lizzie was asleep. She looked kind of cold so Gordo went over to his bag, grabbed a blanked and put it on Lizzie. Gordo then realized that he was the only one awake in the McGuire's house, this was a perfect chance to look around Lizzie's room. Gordo ran upstairs and into to Lizzie's room. He stopped dead in his tracks and realized; this was his first time alone in Lizzie's room. He stood there for about ten minutes and realized he could do anything he wanted. 


End file.
